


Empaths

by neichan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthrololgist and Empath is consulted about a military project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empaths

## Empaths

#### by neichan

  
I do not own any of the characters from the Sentinel.  
This is an adaptation of an original fic. After I began reading theSentinel fanfic, I adapted the original to the fandom. It is very AU.  


* * *

Empaths

"Andoorian Empaths are different from all other known empathic races. All Andoorian Empaths are male, for starters, a phenomenon that occurs in no other known races. Other races have an about sixty-forty gender distribution of Empaths, or significantly more female Empaths than male. And, if you ask me why all Andoorian Empaths are male...I'll have to tell you I have no idea. Nor does anyone else. Unless they are concealing research no one else has access to, which I know is not impossible.... Still, no one has put out a convincing explanation."

I smiled at the laugh that got from the men listening to the lecture. Then, I took a minute to organize my thoughts. This was the part I found most fascinating, but most difficult to interest non-scientists in. Genetics.

"The Genetic studies have all shown that Empathy is X-linked. Unlike Sentinel genetics, Empathy is very well localized to one area on the X chromosome. That would mean females have a higher likelihood of being both Empaths and Guides. Females have two X chromosomes, males only one, so the chances are almost double for females. Obviously, in light of the Andoorians, that conclusion needs to be re-examined. Unless they have an independent marker for Empathy unrelated to the X-linked one responsible in Commonwealth Guides." I for one wanted to know why nature had turned the known genetic pattern on its head, and how it had happened.

"Now, when we look at Sentinels, well, it is far more complicated. There are X-linked components of the Sentinel genetic profile, but there are also Y-linked characteristics. In fact Commonwealth Guardians are a sub-type of Sentinels with a Y-linked trait you all know as "Dotted Y". The dotted-Y is named after the very odd appearance of the Y chromosome in most Guardian level Sentinels of Commonwealth origin. What does it do? No one knows. There are observations that the specialized Y seems to activate and integrate the instincts associated with being a Sentinel. In other words, to bring out instinctive responses in the Sentinels who have it. Do Sentinels who don't have the Dotted Y exhibit instinctive responses? Yes, they do. Are they as strong? Not usually, but sometimes, yes. The answers are anything but clear." I shrugged. I had no opinion on that score. Nothing I'd read or analyzed had seemed to provide adequate answers.

"Which responses are enhanced? A few are positively known to be augmented by the dotted-Y, but I am sure there are far more traits we aren't yet aware of. Known traits include: Protective-ness, possessiveness, aggression, the instinct for physical proximity, and physical characteristics such as an increase in stature of up to six inches in height and at least twenty pounds of lean muscle mass difference noted consistently among siblings, di-zygotic or fraternal twins, and in racial groups. Also, a subtle alteration in muscle insertion and origin attachments that increase the available power from the muscles that are affected. Sentinels are significantly stronger than others of similar size and muscle mass. There is no point in analyzing data from mono-zygotic Sentinel twins, when it comes to Sentinel genetics, all mono-zygotic twins in which one is a Sentinel, both are Sentinels." And the physical part of the equation could readily been seen simply by looking around the room I was standing in. It was filled with giants. I was the size of a child compared to even the smallest of these men.

"You may want to laugh at physical proximity being included in characteristics displayed by Guardians, many Guardian Sentinels are not consciously aware they exhibit the behavior, or the degree to which they do, until it is pointed out to them, and sometimes not even then. If you observe the difference between a standard Sentinel and a Guardian in relation to a Guide, you would immediately see the difference. A Guardian Sentinel is nearly constantly circling around his Guide, when he is not plastered to his Guide's side. Almost all movement around the Guide is in an arc, the culmination of which returns the Guardian to the proximity of the Guide. Guardian level Sentinels touch their Guides more than ten times more frequently than standard Sentinels. And we all know what octopuses they are!" Again a tittering of laughter, and many more smirks.

Physical proximity was an ideal and simple way of rating a Sentinel. Not exact, but putting aside cultural differences it was remarkably accurate. I knew this for a fact, It was my research that had confirmed it, I spent two months observing Guardian level Sentinels as payment for my last lecture here. The discovery was immediate, the difference was absolutely glaring. I wondered how it had been missed in the past. Did no one actually ask themselves what they were seeing?

I had no need of the copious notes scrolling across the screen of my PADD to rattle off the stats. But, I doubted it would make any difference to these men. They accepted what I said to be true, I saw it in their expressions, on their faces. They'd seen it themselves, and now that I'd pointed it out, they agreed. There was something unusual about the Sentinels in this room. I looked out over them again. I couldn't put my finger on it yet, but I would.

I was dressed in one of the traditional long, concealing robes favored by the more conservative Sentinels and Sentinel families. The theory behind the garments was, of course, that if I wasn't seen, I wouldn't be desired "inappropriately". My Owner wouldn't be inundated with requests for my use and sale.

Just four years ago I would not have been outside the harem without a veil and headscarf. I had had other experiences in the past that I didn't want to repeat, experiences connected with not wearing the veil had left me with very negative results in the past. I had tried more than once before ai was able to give up the security of my veil. It hardly mattered that the results were not intentional, not on my part at least. I lived with the reminders every day. I was the one who had paid for attracting unwanted attention.

I also went barefoot indoors, resorting to footwear only when I was outside. My Owner had been adamant on this, Guides did not wear shoes in her household. A Guide who wore shoes was a wanton thing, out of control. Much of the time when I went out, she had had me carried, denying me shoes outside as well.

The symbolism of course was related to the distant culture of Earth many centuries past. The analogy of women being kept "barefoot and pregnant" was too close to be ignored. While I couldn't get pregnant, I could be kept barefoot, and thus be reminded of my servitude, of being Owned, and of being a belonging. And naturally being barefoot didn't allow me to run very well over rough ground. I could not escape. All things that served my Owner well.

I was short as it was, only 5'6", and being barefoot added nothing to my stature. The highest heels I had ever been in were 4", and that would have raised me to a mere 5'10", not nearly enough to make an impression on these many Sentinels, who all were close to 6'6" or above. Next to them I was the size of a teen-aged child.

But, one glaring difference between these men and most of the other Sentinels I had dealt with, they respected me. They listened to me, they evaluated my statements without dismissing them simply because I was a Guide. That was worth a hell of a lot to me. And it made me wonder how that had come to pass. What had happened to convince Guardians that an Empath was worth listening to?

When I came of age, I was adopted by one of the most conservative of the ancient Sentinel families. The fact I was permitted to engage in academic studies at all was astounding, my Owner was considered radical by her family for the amount of freedom she allowed me, and that I held several degrees was nothing short of miraculous. I wore full, traditional garb, only lacking the robe-hoops, metal hoops that fit under Guide clothing, that would create a barrier around a Guide of at least a meter, preventing accidental touching, and I tried to behave acceptably so as not to lose the privilege of being out and about with an escort/bodyguard.

When I'd gone out on the required field trips to dig amid the dusty ruins, I'd done it in full garb, my hands hidden in the folds of my sleeves, only the tip of my trowel peeking out as I scraped the earth, accompanied by a low level Sentinel as well as bodyguards, hired by my Owner. The Sentinel/Companion had carried me when necessary, watched over me, slept next to me, and along with the half dozen bodyguards, protected me.

My Owner had forbidden me any shoes on that excursion. I had not required a deeper Bond, thank the Ghods. The Sentinel/Companion's icy professionalism was frightening, and I couldn't imagine asking him to get undressed and Bond with me. Just the cool, impersonal touch of his hands when we surface Bonded sent chills through me.

Even my hands were covered in gloves today, only the palms of my hands bare. I wasn't feeling as secure as I should. I felt I could not risk accidentally surface Bonding with any more of these men. I felt them all around me, tempting me into a wanting, a needing of deeper Bonding than I'd be allowed. There was a level of disquiet, of anticipation that I was not imagining. Heavy gold bands circled my wrists, ankles, waist and neck hidden under my clothing. My neck had never been bare of the high collar since the day I'd been Bonded to my Owner, the Lady Jana Kree. My hair was partially hidden in the snood of the headscarf, it's mass was considerable, but that was the only thing that could be discerned aside from the curls around my face.

If my Sentinel had been here, she would have been seated near me, possessive as always, and I might have been attached to her chair or her wrist with a fine chain leash, even while I lectured. Making it very apparent who Owned me.

I knew she would have risen to a new level of nervousness just seeing so many other Sentinels around me. Add to that the fact they were Guardians.... I was sincerely grateful she was not here. I think she knew how she'd react, and she had never accompanied me on anything but the most limited of travels, rather than place herself on one of the more stressful situations, she hired others to take me where I went.

"Andoorians have no standard Guides, all their Guides are Empaths. That is another characteristic not noted in other known empathic races in the Commonwealth. In other races it would be usual to have approximately five percent or less, usually significantly less, of the Guides at Empath level. Providentially, it seems that if you measure the number of Empath level Guides in a given society, it will correlate fairly closely with the number of Guardian level Sentinels. These statistics have largely been ignored when it comes down to the Matching of Guides and Sentinels. Money correlates far more reliably with who is assigned which Guide. I argue we are toying with the natural order of things by not recognizing that Nature means for Empaths to Bond with Guardians."

I heard the low murmur that ran through the assembled men. Oh, yes, they agreed with me wholeheartedly on this point, I felt it in my bones. I picked that up on the first day I'd been here. But, there was more than just that I wanted to impress upon them. I hoped I would have the opportunity before I had to leave.

"The Common scale is not sensitive enough to accurately measure and rate Empaths, it is better suited to measure standard Guides and standard Sentinels, not Empaths or Guardians. The Andoorians measure ten and above on the Ferrini scale as adolescents and adults. No one has been permitted to assess and measure the children. Until they reach puberty all children in the Andoorian culture are cared for in the all-male Harems. At puberty the female children leave the Harems, while the males remain, whether or not they are Empaths or Mundane. The training and socialization of male and female is absolutely separate from that point on."

I hesitated, trying to find a way to say what I was going to need to say without angering my Lady Owner if she should ever accidentally hear of this. She and I disagreed on most of the views the Commonwealth held in regard to Guides. I made it a point not to speak of it in her hearing, it was important she not be forced to confront me on it. I didn't want her to feel forced to act. I sighed. Perhaps it would not reach her ears. I prayed it did not.

"Within most Commonwealth societies it has become an accepted and destructive practice to match Guide and Sentinel with little regard to the balance between the two. External characteristics are used to select Guides. As I alluded earlier, money makes the choices, not common sense or mutual need. This is highly destructive to the potential of the Guide especially. The custom is to Match with an eye to preserving the maximal function of the Sentinel and disregard the limits placed on the Guide. Or to choose Guides a sentinel finds physically attactive. Money changes hands in the form of bribes, erroneously termed "fees", in the majority of Matching cases. It is well known, and widely ignored. The very lawmakers who should be monitoring the situation have used the same technique to acquire their own Guides."

"The Commonwealth Caste System allows this to continue, by treating Guides as if they are livestock. Guides are classified both as Human stock and as cattle in the legal language of the Commonwealth. Essentially you are now being lectured to and asking questions of a "cow"." Another uncomfortable rumble moved through the room. The best jokes were always rooted firmly in reality.

"All of you in this room know this. The Sentinels are the top of the Castes, then the Mundanes, then the Guides. After diagnosis Guides become "Incompetent to make life decisions." I made quotations marks with my gloved fingers.

"There is a stamp that is placed on every Guide's record to that effect. Regardless of the functional capacity of the individual Guide. It is not removed, not even when the Guide functions competently in any number of professions. I have two Doctorates. But, I am not competent to decide I need to make an appointment to see a doctor. Who, by the way, is licensed by the Board of Veterinary Medicine. My physiology is basically the same as yours, but I am treated by a Vet, you by a physician."

"I am not legally competent to have my own credit account, not even if I have earned the credits. All my earnings are sent to my Owner. My Sentinel, or someone acting with her blessing makes my appointment, pays for my needs, decides how to manage my net worth. I have earned 22 million Common credits, yet I am not allowed to spend one credit without the permission of my Owner or her representative." I shrugged at the low wave of speech that rippled through the room.

I knew the revelation of my net worth always stunned those who found out about it. I was proud of it. I'd earned every last dime on my own. Now, still a very young man, I was worth more than many of the wealthiest men in the Commonwealth. All managed in trust for me. Where I couldn't lay a hand on it.

"There is no equity or attempt to match the Rankings when placing a given Guide with a Sentinel. And many Guides are selected for reasons of physical attraction rather than Matching Rank. My Owner found me pleasing to the eye, and we were Matched without ever evaluating our Bonding compatibility. These limits are often crippling. I am bonded to a Sentinel who is several levels below me on both the Common and the Ferrini scales. Adding to this inequality, is the fact she has several Basic Guides in addition to myself, so I spend less time with her than is optimal for my function. She functions well, and in fact has gained in Ranking since we were Bonded. I have not. In order for me to tolerate the lack of contact I have been on suppressants for ten years, since I was twelve years old. That, even though no studies, not even the ones run by the suppressant companies, support the use of suppressants for more than five years. My doctor has no plans to remove me from those medications. If  
she did, I would experience immediate withdrawal from my Sentinel due to the disparity between our Rankings."

"A Basic Guide is one that does not quite reach the level of a standard Guide on the Common scale, level 2 or less, and has no Ranking on the Ferrini. A standard Guide Ranks 2 to 7 on the Common scale, an Empath from 8 to 10. According to offworlder studies my potential was to reach Ferrini 22. My Bonding to a lesser Sentinel prevented that from happening. I am a Ferrini 20, and likely will lose that level in a decade or so because my Sentinel's system does not fully utilize mine. My Ranking will continue to erode. Each year a little more, if the normal pattern of deterioration is applicable in my case."

I drew in a shaky breath trying to stop the shivering anger and undeniable fear that sometimes broke through my careful control. I forced myself to proceed with the lecture. I had nearly been the first Ferrini 22 in over a century. But money and influence had destroyed any possibility of that, of me knowing and reaching the full potential I was supposed to attain. The rules of the Caste system had done far more damage than anyone imagined to the Guides.

The room was deathly quiet. I was speaking to a room full of Unbonded Guardian level Sentinels. I was the only Guide here, and I was telling them to disregard the teachings that had become the cornerstone of their curriculum, of their belief system, that the Sentinel's good was the Guide's good. I was telling them they were destroying the Guides, those they were driven instinctively to protect, by not considering the needs of the Guide as equal to the needs of the Sentinel.

The room was utterly silent. I smiled a bitter smile wile pretending to study my PADD. Yeah, I hoped they were just a little uncomfortable right now. Maybe they would change just a bit, do some Guide somewhere good.

Every eye was on me, every ear tuned into my heart beat, I had their undivided attention. Each of them could scent my distress, my arousal, excitement, and my confusion. A million times I told myself not to hope, but each time I found I did, I was unable to stop myself, to silence the prayers.

They could also sense I believed the truth of what I was saying. That coupled with the stature I held in academic circles should convince most of them I was right in this matter. Or given my young age, they would dismiss me as a passionate child crusading for things I didn't fully understand. That was also a possibility. I wanted them to believe, I wanted it very badly.

"They, the Andoorian Empaths, are raised in a Matriarchal society, wherein all males are property of some female and are completely subservient to her and to other females they come in contact with. Most operate in families, where the Empaths are Owned primarily by one female Guardian, and secondarily by her family. The females are not all Sentinels, but all the Andoorian Sentinels are female. And all the Sentinels on Andoor are Guardian level, without exception. Andoorian males, Guides or mundane, are less likely to be educated, and when they are educated it is in order to better serve their female Owners." No so much different than what other Commonwealth Guides faced.

"As to be expected in such a society where the one gender, in this case the females, compete for the other gender, the males, the males are physically smaller than the women. This is a function, very simply, of the fact that if you win, you reproduce. If you are bigger and badder than your competition, you increase the probability you will win in a physical confrontation and control the breeding rights. At least among the female population. Being simply male on Andoor, you will have the chance to reproduce, because you and your reproductive ability are a valuable commodities. The usual limitation of the number of children being partly controlled by the long gestation periods of the infant in the female body doesn't apply. The Andoorian males are capable of carrying the fetus until birth in pouches. And it is very well documented the females insist on it. Females on Andoor, given the choice, won't carry their children to term. It is strongly preferred for the males to do that."

A stir rippled through the room, one that seemed strangely unsettled, some of the men wre crossing their legs nervously.

There were a few species that had the ability for males to gestate the young, conceived by their female counterparts, in the Commonwealth. With the often discordant struggle between the women and the men in power, every new race with a male gestational ability incited interest. Men bearing children interested women. It meant women could opt out of that duty if they wanted. I, however, shuddered, thank ghod my Owner hadn't found a way to have me bear her children, she had to breed me to others to pass my genes on, because she would never stoop to being impregnated by an animal, a Guide. Pregnancy and delivery was no piece of cake, and I was glad I wouldn't be taking part in any such thing. The Andoorian males were welcome to it with my blessing.

"The typical height for the females is just under seven feet tall, while the typical height of the Andoorian male is roughly six feet. Andoor does display the one characteristic that is universal to the Commonwealth, the Sentinels are measurably larger than the Mundane population. And they have a more advanced and durable hormonal system, especially the "fight or flight" hormones, the stress hormones."

I admitted I was curious about the Andoorian lifestyle and history, it would be a blast to actually travel to Andoor and witness the culture in action. I also knew I would not be permitted to travel that far, a trip that would require months to make. My Sentinel would have no desire to travel with me, and if I traveled alone I would be going an a slow freighter, locked in a Guide cage. Guides did not travel unaccompanied on the faster passenger liners. I drew my attention back to the subject matter I was lecturing on. I missed the few times I'd been allowed in the field. Even being carried from place to place it had been quite an adventure.

"Another odd point, the Andoorian females are extremely competitive and aggressive, in sharp contrast to most other humanoid females, and they almost never sell their males, viewing them as valued possessions and symbolic of success, the males are inherited, part of a woman's familial estate as it were. In sharp contrast, off of Andoor, it is one of the most lucrative of all businesses in the Commonwealth to train, raise and sell or distribute Guides. There are several companies who now breed Guides to emphasize desirable characteristics. Hair color, stature, body type, skin color, those kind of things can be ordered before the Guide is conceived. Right now the vogue is tall, dark skinned, with light hair and eyes. None of those attributes are ones I possess, thank the Ghods."

That earned me a small laugh from the Sentinels. I could sense the peaking of interest, the automatic interest now in how I looked. Whoops! That had definitely not been my intention. Light skinned, blue eued with curly dark chestnut hair, full lips. Not the look to have right at this moment in history.

"The Guide re-training facilities alone take in millions of credits per region per month." I looked from face to face. They were listening to me carefully. Some with an expression of wary disbelief, others with resignation, still others with almost anger. No doubt they all knew what I was telling them, but they probably had not asked themselves what it meant. I wanted them to think about it.

I let my eyes fall to my PADD, but I couldn't see any of the words flowing on it's display. I wanted them to think hard about this. I just didn't want them to feel I was challenging them, not outright. Sentinels were touchy about dominance issues.

I took a breath to gather myself. I had to be so careful, if I alienated them, no good would come of them, I couldn't change their attitudes if they rejected what I had to say just because I lost control and made them mad.

"It has been theorized that the very aggressiveness of the Andoorian females is the reason they are not Empathic, that the chemicals released in abundance during stress inhibits the development of Empathy traits. That they do not have the `quietness of mind' to sense the emotions of others. And the fact the males are physically capable of carrying young after conception takes place in the female's body. That leaves one glaring unanswered question, why are the male Andoorian Empaths capable of warlike behavior and cold-start violence? Violence that is not precipitated by the need to protect the self or loved ones? The Andoorians seem to be full of contradictions. At least ten percent of the Empath males are trained as blooded warriors, a thing virtually unheard of among other empathic beings. And especially in male Empaths who carry their offspring inside their own bodies. I am not talking defensive fighting. I have seen vids of the battles, the males are real fighters, good ones, dangerous, lethal fighters comparable to any we have in the other Commonwealth societies." I had seen one plast of a gore spattered Andoorian male, sword upraised in his hand, and obviously, hugely gravid. I flashed that picture up on the screen now. It started a buzz of conversation. I continued on. Let them think about that.

"Interestingly the "Code of the Masters" that exists on Andoor is quite similar to the Commonwealth Law's "Way of the Sentinel" in it's strictures of Guide Ownership and Care. It is by no means exact, and if anything is harsher in it's restriction of the Rights of the Guide. Andoorian Empaths have absolutely no legal rights independent of their Owners. They are Owned, and are handled like property, as if they are non-sentient at times. The Rights given to the Guides of the Commonwealth, while few, are important. Including the right to medical care at the Guide's request to his or her Owner, and to be disciplined only with the consent of their Owners, or in accordance to their Owner's instructions."

It was something many had struggled to improve from behind the scenes, but we had to do it carefully so as not to anger any Sentinel Owners. It would have been fully within the Sentinels' rights to isolate their Guides in the Harem if we displeased them by our stance, or drew undue attention to any of us. There were Sentinels and Mundanes who were sympathetic to the plight of Commonwealth Guides. They worked with us, took the heat, and didn't face the punishment we might have if we were the ones speaking out. I wanted ideally to end my time here with these men sympathetic to our cause.

Reaching up, I pushed the bangs of dark hair out of my large, dark blue eyes, looking around the room full of the Guardian Officers. The brown-black of my eyelashes were stark in my pale, ivory skinned face, protected from the sun on those few times I was allowed outside.

More than one hundred Guardians were in this room. The whisper of my silk robes floated through the air, even the smallest movements of my body causing them to eddy gracefully around my body, a thing noted by every Guardian in the conference hall, their senses focused on me as I spoke.

I was an Empath level Guide, and that was immensely seductive on multiple levels to these high ranking Sentinels. I had to take precautions that my shields were never lowered around them, not until I was in my protected suite of rooms.

Fortunately, my shields were very strong. I had spent years perfecting them. I had, as a child, witnessed a bonding frenzy when a Guide inadvertently lowered her shields. She had been seriously injured by the attempt of half a dozen Unbonded Sentinels to claim her, and two of the Sentinels had been killed fighting over her.

I had never forgotten the nightmare I saw that day. The Guide had been put down, it would have been too expensive to treat her injuries, and given the deaths of two Sentinels, the public outcry had demanded she be put to sleep.

I had, in that moment, realized the lack of control I possessed over my own life. I had known in a tiny, frightening way what it was to be a Guide in a universe run by Sentinels. The low human on the totem pole. I begun to notice things. Like the classification my doctors fell under. Veterinarian Specialist in Guide Medicine. My doctor was an `animal doctor'. The orphanages for Guides were called Pounds, just like for stray animals. Guides weren't euthanized, they were "put down". I finally looked at the leash I wore when I was walked around the Guide Pound. I saw it for what it was. I was an animal, more intelligent than a dog, or a cat, but still a pet. I was expected to obey, or be punished. I was trained, not educated. The difference was glaring to me. If I'd been a teenager and not a Guide of teen-aged years I might have openly rebelled. But even then I knew rebellion would earn me a lashing. I'd had several by then. Physical discipline. And I feared that. More than anything I hated to be whipped.

My name is Professor Blair Jacob Sandburg. I am perhaps the only Empath who ever lectured to a group of Guardians before.

This was the fifth time for me, standing up in front of so many of these exceptional men, each was in reality "one in a million". While it excited me, it still gave me the willies. It was like having a cat lecture a pack of hungry wolves.

These were men with incredibly heightened senses, and every one of those senses was directed at me. I was prey to their predator. At least that was the vision that came most easily to mind. I wished I could somehow get them to see that every Empath was also a one in a million miracle. I wanted them to know I was special, and that each and every Guide was special in his or her own right. Being a realist I knew I might not live long enough to see that happen. But along with others I could plant the seeds.

None of the men present was below the rank of Omega Commander. The Omegas had previously been known as Alphas, but when testing improved to the point that the category of Alpha could reliably be differentiated into two separate levels, the Alphas became Alpha-Alphas and Alpha-Omegas. Of course that was unwieldy and the groups became Alpha and Omega for ease of designation.

All here were Guardians. All were capable of the Owning of empathic slaves/persons, yet none wore the gold embroidery of the Bonded on their uniform sleeves. This meeting had the feel of something more than Owners wanting some new exotic pets. This was military, with a capital M, I was sure of it. Nothing less would have been enough for my own admittedly possessive Owner to allow me to travel to Zedd and into the Guardian stronghold to brief these men, Guardian Sentinels, on what was known about Andoor.

They told me every word spoken here was confidential, top secret, and that I could not ever share any of it, not even if I wrote my memoirs in a hundred years. That had been a joke, no Guide had ever written about their life, nor had a Guide's life been written of for the masses. Who would want to read it?

I shivered. Being an Empath surrounded by so many Guardians wasn't easy. If not for the Alpha Gray Commander assigned to me, I was sure I would have a lot of trouble, in fact I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it.

The Gaurdiaons were all around me, pushing against my shields, hungry, seeking, attentive. And their hunger made me hungry. It was like being seduced by a skilled lover. How many Guardian level Sentinels did my traitorous body think I could accommodate? Not many. If my shields failed here they would overwhelm me, crush me, and I would die.

The trip to Zedd had been uncomfortable. As a Bonded Guide unaccompanied by my Owner, I had been confined to a small cell with a bed, a toilet and a table and chairs in the baggage compartment of the freighter. Once the service master had locked the cell, the key had been stored away by the Captain in his personal safe. It wasn't brought out again until the end of the journey. A Guide wandering out among the passengers would incite a riot.

My cell was one of a dozen along the edge of the cargo bay near the climate controls. I'd been medicated, and had been given contact with a substitute Sentinel every day for one hour through the bars, in order to prevent withdrawal symptoms. I'd been hand fed, too drugged to feed myself, I pretty much slept the entire journey, limp as a noodle on my pallet.

The four travel days had been hellish, I remember being restless and ill, and a lot of moaning. Now I was here. Doing what I loved best. Teaching. Studying. In particular, studying Sentinels.

Guides could not liberate Guides, Sentinels would have to do it for us. I had no illusions about what I might accomplish as an individual, or as one of a group of Guides. We would have to be content with small changes, then we'd pass the torch on to others. I turned my focus back to the men watching me like the human hawks they were, vibrating with awareness of my changing mood and attention. I let my own awareness of them wash over me.

Guardians hummed. Standard Sentinels did not. That was the best way I can describe how they felt to me. They let off a low continuos hum, a silent thrill that I was always aware of, each hum a little different, unique, some harmonious, some discordant. The hum changing when they interacted, overlappedeach other. Every man was identifiable to me, not necessarily by name, but by the individuality of their hum-signatures. It was as if their hums sank into my bones, into the very fiber of my being. I thought of it in the same spirit as I did sight identification. Most humans are sight dominant. We identify each other by sight. In this instance a sixth sense was dominant, and using it, I could just as accurately identify individual Guardians.

I'd figured out a while ago the harmony of the hum or the lack of it depended entirely on how compatible I was, on an empathic plane, with the individual Sentinel. Some were like a song in my veins, sweet and succulent, calling to me, others made my skin want to crawl off my body.

Incredibly in the last few months I had discovered I could accurately predict the likelihood of a Guide-Sentinel Bond being successful. I could sense how the partners melded...or didn't meld.

I'd learned in the few days since my arrival here, that I was also seeing compatibility and incompatibilities between the Sentinels themselves. That was completely new to me. I had never assessed or spent much time on thinking about inter-Sentinel Bonding. Some of the combinations were inexplicably close to the patterns of a Sentinel-Guide Bond. At first I'd thought I was mistaken. Now I was sure I was not.

Some of these men, Guardian Sentinels, were Bonded to each other. I just didn't know if they knew it, or what it meant. Or if it was truly comparable to Guide/Sentinel Bonding. Did it mean the same thing? Or something very different?

Of course I never let the Sentinels know I could tell them apart by their signature vibrations. I was too smart to let them have one more reason to be interested in me. My Sentinel/Owner was fabulously wealthy, as was I, but not powerful enough to keep me from the Command if they wanted to study me. I did not want to be systematically dissected and quantified so they could understand how I did it. I had never heard of any other Guide or Empath who felt what I called the hum, but I also spent almost no time in the company of other Empaths, the last one I had spoken with, well that happened two years ago.

I kept my mouth shut about the fact that less than one day after I met the man, I could have picked my temporary Officer/Companion/Owner out of a thousand others with my eyes closed and my ears plugged, and both hands tied behind my back, just by the feeling of the man's presence washing through my psyche and....well you get the picture. When we were not together, I could feel the man, coming towards me, or walking away. As if we shared a web and the movements of each of us was transmitted through those delicate but durable fibers.

The Alpha Gray Commander in question was the largest Triune-human I had ever seen, at six feet four, not fat, no not fat at all, muscular enough that it showed through the black uniform, deadly, with pale, lightly tanned skin, big hands, short, razor cut, brown hair and with the characteristic chilling blue-grey eyes, hard face and a very square jaw.

He moved with a feline grace, nearly silent and unbelievably quick. His fangs were fully established, marking him as an Alpha male among the Triune race, and a Triune-Sentinel. His claws were sheathed, but it was very difficult to miss the thick tendons along the dorsum of his hands, unmistakable indications of battle claws. And so much more, a member of the Command, a Guardian.

A Ranger. An Alpha Gray Commander, and Unbonded...that should be impossible. The Officer's large hand rested on my shoulder, giving me a sense of safety and stability of focus to continue the lecture. I placed my right hand behind myself at the small of my back, fingers relaxed, pale palm framed by the thin leather of the glove I wore, open in the Guide's sign that I needed more contact.

Heat from the big body moved nearer, the hum intensifying until a second hand held my own, anchoring me further, the calming presence enveloping me in a blanket of sensation as I stood on the elevated platform, that raised me high enough that the Guardian would not have to bend down to reach my hand. I curled my toes over the edge of the step I was on. Just the aura of the man was singing through my body.

It wouldn't be so bad if their attention wasn't so tightly focused on me. Every all seeing eye was on me. Measuring, evaluating, scenting me, drawing breath in through their mouths, so I knew they were actually tasting me, aware of my changing scent, and my pheromones. They all knew how much the man behind me affected me. Each and every one of them wanted to Bond with me, or wanted to bathe in the wash of me Bonding with the man behind me. That was almost as good for the really sensitive Sentinels as Bonding themselves. Every eye in the room had darkened with interest. I struggled to get back on topic. If I could remember what the topic was...

All of these men, or at least those I could see, were Unbonded. That was what was scaring me, while at the same time exciting me. They had no permanent outlet here for their growing hungers. I'd never been so near to so many Unbonded Guardians. What Guide had? Especially when I was the only Empath around. I swallowed, unable to dismiss the vision of them eating me alive. Why were they all Unbonded? Why? I needed to concentrate, keep the flow going. Gotta get some words out...

"The Andoorian Empaths are also different in that, given their culture, and the fact all their Empaths are male, they are completely heterosexual according to all reports. All Andoorian Bonds are sexually enhanced. In Commonwealth Harems it is not uncommon for the resident Guides to engage in female or male homosexual connections as there is not always sexual contact between Sentinel and Guide. There is no recorded instance of a homosexual male relationship being noted, or observed, or mentioned, or even hinted at on Andoor. And that data was gathered over at least sixty years by a group of observers who are, you may take my word for it, unusually tenacious. They saw no evidence of male homosexuality. The males are sexually passive. The females are sexually the aggressors, period. That holds true even for the males trained for war. They have never been observed initiating sexual relations."

"There are instances of female homosexual relationships and conquests between female Sentinels and Mundane females. These relationships are full of dominance displays. Inquiries into the possibility of male homosexuality among the Andoorian males by researchers was taken as a joke by all the females questioned. They weren't exactly offended, they simply didn't view that situation as possible. The males were obviously stunned by the question, as if they had never even thought of such occurrences." I faltered to a stop as a powerful, in-charge voice carried up to me from a man sitting off to my left, a man in the dress uniform of the Rangers. I was still not back in control. I looked at him with more heat in my gaze than there should have been.

"Professor Blair, could this be a result of no opportunity to form such relationships rather than a lack of ability to form these relationships? Or an aversion to them?" The man asking was a Alpha Dark Commander, with seven stars on the breast of his uniform. He was nearing middle years, and he was in superb condition. Field ready, not a desk officer. "Are they incapable of male to male contact?"

"It might be either. It is impossible to know. As property, the males do not have the right to form any sexual relationships outside of those their Owners chose for them. Much as the Empaths here do not choose, except for Sentinel sanctioned casual relations with some Harem-mates, or littermates. The difference with the Commonwealth being that while Guardians are typically male, Sentinels here can be of either gender. It has been proposed by an anthropology team studying the Andoorians that the reason for the absence of male homosexuality, is partially because the males are so passive sexually. That two males for example, simply wouldn't have the drive necessary to complete a sexual act. Or that it is physiologically impossible for the males to arouse each other. I cannot speak to the truth or falsehood of those perceptions." I had gone through every theory proposed by the scholars. And no one theory seemed better than the others given the observed data.

"But the lack of homosexual activity between the males certainly is not because of revulsion, at least not when it comes to bodily contact. Andoorian males are much like other Empaths in that they need touch, and crave contact. They touch each other, bathe each other, groom each other, and for want of a better term, cuddle each other. Severe discipline of Commonwealth Guides often involves isolation. This has not been observed on Andoor. While standard Guides have a wide range of needs for contact, Empaths of course need intensive physical contact most of the time. Even the weaker Empaths must be kept in close contact with at least their Sentinel, or be medicated in order to tolerate a prolonged separation." I grimaced at the recent memory I had of the pleasures of medication.

"My own journey here, unaccompanied, meant I was medicated, heavily sedated for four days. I was given contact with a Bonded Sentinel, too low grade to stimulate me into true Bonding, to substitute for my own Sentinel, but only for a limited time. I don't know precisely how much contact time I would require in order not to need sedation on a journey. I have never had the opportunity to study that. My Owner does not like to travel. Without the sedation I would have experienced a psychotic-like overload of my Empathy, lost my shields, and probably become completely disassociated from reality. I would have gone mad. I would also have taken most of the Sentinels on board the ship into madness with me. That would of course depend on no one Sentinel coming to find me if my shields were down and forcing a fuller Bond. If I formed a Bond with a Sentinel of equal power to my own, I would not have any risk of madness. It is also a possibility that if madness caused a loss of my shields I would  
provoke a Bonding frenzy, and would be killed in the subsequent melee." I noticed the attention I was receiving from the group was suddenly even more focused. This was information they wanted, and thought they would need. Hmmm. One more clue.

"I would welcome the opportunity to discuss the strengths and frailties of Guides and Empaths, Sentinels of all grades and Rankings, and the Bond itself, but for now I'll try to stay on the subject of Andoorians."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, moving my hand within the large comforting grip of the Sentinel behind me. I was very tempted to lean back into him, to feel his length pressed along my back, or even to turn into his embrace. I felt more than a little guilt. I was already Bonded, I should not be desiring another Sentinel so deeply. I could not keep him after all, he was just a temporary partner until I returned home. So I didn't give in. Just thought about it. And wanted to with an ache that tore through my whole being.

"Like Commonwealth Empaths, the Andoorian Empaths strongly prefer to sleep in groups when not with their Owners. Contact with the Owner is preferred over contact with other Guides, it is more than a psychological need, it is a physiologic need. And instinct driven. Similar to the need for shelter, food, water, that kind of thing. Fear of the Owner does not eliminate this physiologic need, nor is it an effective deterrent. Even abused Guides will often chose to sleep with their abuser rather than with another Guide, even if safety is at issue. The Andoorian males have no aversion to contact with other males. They are observed to be very affectionate with each other and to develop intense friendships among their Harems."

"Now onto one of the more controversial of my tenets. Bear with me on this, please. It is not often verbalized, and typically is vehemently denied, but Guides crave contact with other Sentinels, above and beyond the one who Bonds them. After all, we, Guides I mean, easily surface Bond with Sentinels of many levels, not just when our Owners decide it is a good or necessary thing. I have always been amazed by the persistent claim that a Guide can only Bond when his/her Owner tells him/her they must. It's not true. Just wishful thinking on the part of the Owner. Bonding is a physiologic process as well as an emotional one. There are actual biochemical changes that are triggered in both the Sentinel and the Guide in response to being near one another. It is the true reason behind sequestering most Guides in Harems in the Commonwealth societies."

"Again this is my opinion, not that of most of the experts. As you can guess, this is not a popular view point to hold, and the wealth of undeniable information supporting it is usually suppressed. But, it is well known in the Pens and Pounds where Guides are raised and trained. Guides are taught to subvert the need, the desire for contact with more than one Sentinel. Aversion therapy can be very effective." I almost raised my hand to my face, I almost let myself go back to that day.... The Dark Commander's voice pulled me back to here and now.

"So a homosexual Bond could theoretically be formed with an Andoorian male, if the other male was the sexual aggressor?" The Full Alpha Dark Commander Simon Banks pursued the subject under discussion, eyes bright with interest. His dark brown hands rested on the arms of his chair, long fingered and articulate. Nice hands.

"Yes, it might be possible. If you decided to include sex as a part of the Bond. In fact I think it would likely be successful. Sex is very powerful, an almost guarantee that the Bonding will hold. The Andoorians seem, in my view, to react to the dominance of their partner, not the gender. The Andoorians respond positively to the extra intensity a sexual Bonding adds to a true Bond. I am not the only one with this take on the data, but we are a minority. Most of us who do agree with this point of view are, not coincidentally, Empath level Guides, but there are only six of us who are allowed to study the phenomenon, and thousands of others, who disagree with our views. I may be incorrect, but I do think we have an insight into the subject the other researchers do not have. I do believe the more dominating, more aggressive their partner the more sexually responsive the males are. So, I believe that with a sexually aggressive male partner of another race, it is very likely the male Andoorian will respond equally as well as they do with a sexually aggressive female partner of their own race. A theory, as yet unproved."

"It also should be noted, that a Bond can be formed without resorting to sex to tighten the Bond. So using sex in the Bond is purely a matter of choice, on the part of the Sentinel, since the Guide is not consulted. It will bind tighter, it will even form permanent Bonds between Sentinels and Guides who are poorly Matched. It can Bond those who in my opinion should not be Bonded. I believe, it is much better to closely observe, and accurately rate Guides and Sentinels, and then Match them accordingly. If sex occurs between a Matched pair it should be a natural outcome of attraction, not a calculated move to enforce Bonding."

I took a deep breath. So far no one was jumping up to tell me to keep silent, to keep a civil tongue in my head. No one had yet called what I was saying heresy. Just wait, I had more in store for these Guardians. Much of it difficult to swallow.

"And what would happen if a true Bond was enhanced with sex?" The ADC Banks asked, cutting into the silence.

I paused for a moments consideration of my next words. I decided they needed to be said, the men around me now needed to hear them, I had prepped them well up to this point. I gripped the big hand that surrounded my own and plunged on. The hand on my shoulder squeezed gently, thumb brushing my neck at the edge of my snood, skirting the edge of my collar. I shivered, unable to hold back a gasp at the touch.

The AGC behind me stepped up even closer, his body a welcome heat all along the back of my body. I had no time to wonder why his nearness did not panic me. I actually was welcoming the increasing invasions into my personal space by this man, I was alert enough to realize it. It shouldn't have been happening this easily, this painlessly. I also found my usual discomfort with anyone coming near my face and neck was not in evidence.

"Such a Bond is almost too powerful. There would be no breaking the Bond no matter what the need. Breaking it would result in death for the partners. Both partners. Because of that I'd have to say, I would not recommend that well matched pairs Bond using sex. The costs...would be dire." I let that sink in for a moment. All the faces I could see were serious, grim, and strangely determined.

It was instantly, blazingly clear. Oh, Ghods. This was part of what they intended to do, to use my information to do. They were going to use sex to bind Guides in a True Bond.

"The costs? What about the benefits? There are certainly powerful benefits to that kind of bonding." The ADC persisted, gentling his voice in deference to the upset he sensed running through me.

"Benefits? If your goal is to absolutely lock the pair together against all possibility of surviving the death of either. Or to force them to stay together no matter what, including extreme incompatibility. To addict them to each other past all reason. Yes. Those kind of benefits." I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Officer Ellison moved up against me. I felt his heat, like a furnace on a too cold night. It was blissful, protective, warm.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just..." I tired to say more, nothing came out.

"You just realized part of what our intentions are. We are going to use the knowledge you are providing to do something you disagree with. Strongly I might add. I can't alleviate your fear on that point. We are going to do what you fear. But we are going to use it to cement partnerships between Guides and Sentinels, not perpetuate master/slave relationships. Relationships like that are barely functional, and can not be utilized effectively. We want the strongest, most functional groupings. We want to tap the full potential of the Guide/Sentinel joining. We want to see that it is all it can be." The wards were calm, ringing strongly of belief and truth. ADC Banks believed in what he was saying, what he was planning on doing.

"I want to believe you, that you mean no harm, but it is so hard to trust any one after the history we share." I murmured, I wanted to cry. Ellison slipped a thick arm around me, and I almost reached up to snake an arm around his neck. I held back only at the last instant. I took another deep breath.

"You see, good intentions are not protective. Bad things can and do happen even when the participants have the best of intentions. Toying with the Guide/Sentinel Bond is dangerous. Making it too powerful is a death sentence. It can't be avoided. Guides are kidnapped every day. If a Guide who was Bonded like we are describing, is kidnapped from his Sentinel, then poof, you have lost two, simply because of the power of the Bond. It is it's own greatest weakness."

"I can appreciate what you are telling us, Professor Blair, it is however a risk we have to take. And there are some precautions we plan on taking." The ADC did feel actual regret, I sensed it clearly. But, he was still going ahead with his orders, his project. I struggled to get back on track. I refused to debate with myself on whether or not to supply false information. Doing that would only get more people killed. And their deaths could be laid at my door if I lied and put them in danger.

"Empath/Guide sexuality is rarely considered as a factor in the forming of Bonds in most of the Commonwealth societies, and it is not included in the list of criteria to use in selection of a Guide, so I find myself curious as to why it is being discussed in relation to Andoorian Empaths. I definitely do not mean to imply I disapprove the inclusion of Guide preference in the criteria, I am just not used to hearing it discussed. It goes without saying I think that to forget the Guide in a Guide/Sentinel Match is a mistake. That being said, I feel the Bond should stand alone, without sex. It is healthier for sex to be sought outside of the Bond." I gave in again, leaning back, letting the warmth of the big AGC sink into me, seeping through my robes. It was good, so good. I barely managed to hold back a moan of satisfaction and relief.

"I am an Empath, my Sentinel Owner is female, but even if I were more attracted to males, or unattracted to her, I would be expected to cooperate in forming the Bond to my female Owner, and it would be up to her if that included sex as a method for deepening the Bond or not. To refuse is actually a criminal offense on the part of the Guide. In my case, given the discrepancy between my Rating level and hers, we were compelled to use sex in the Bond in order for a binding Bond to be formed. Orgasm opens Guide pathways and results in a temporary breach in the Guide's shielding. A weaker Sentinel is then able to lock the Bonding. To fully Imprint. From the time my Owner and I Bonded when I was twelve to the time she decided to add a sexual Bond when I was fifteen, we had no less than sixty Bonding crises. After we sexually Bonded there have been less than one dozen crises over a period of seven years."

I admitted this for the first time to an audience of strangers. My medical specialist knew, she'd been called often enough, but no one else outside of my Owner's household knew until now.

"Perversely, it is also a crime if I refuse to have sex if any Sentinel requests it of me. It is not a very widely known law. I do not have the right of refusal, because I am a Guide. My Owner holds my virtue, and my right of refusal. If she does not refuse on my behalf, then I am required by law to submit to the will of the Sentinel." I shook my head at the startled expressions on the faces of the Guardians around me. Then I plunged on while they were still stunned by that tidbit.

"With a Bond partner of equal Rating it is likely sex would not need to be a part of the Bond at all, and that the Bond would have sufficient strength to last, perhaps without any crises at all. Empath sexuality seems to be considered unimportant in general, sir, except as a means to bind the Guide to the Sentinel, but sex can be utilized to force weak Bonds, or cement true Bonds into an extreme Bond. Not as a matter of Guide sexual preference. Is there a special reason it is important in relation to the Andoorians when it is not considered important in relation to other Empaths? And I must admit I am curious, why exactly am I here? I am not the foremost authority on Andoor. Nor on homosexuality, nor on Guide Empaths and sex. Or even on Guide/Sentinel Bonds. I am against using sex to force a Bond. My views have been considered radical by many, criminal by some. Besides, the Andoorians have never been known to sell any Empath to an offworlder. So, for those reasons, the questions would seem on the surface to be an intellectual exercise, nothing more."

I looked from face to face, waiting to see if I would be given an answer. What would it be like to be a Sentinel? One of the elite. Would I have been as cold as so many Sentinels were if I took a Guide for my own?

"But you are growing convinced this circumstance has changed in some way, relating to the Andoorian portion of your question?" The Dark Guardian actually wore a smile, white teeth flashing in his dark face, not an entirely predatory smile. So, I took a deep breath and chanced an honest answer, jumping in with both feet, praying I wasn't making a grave error, rather than offering an apology for being so forward.

"Yes, I am." I told the man. "I am actually convinced that you have managed to secure one or perhaps more Andoorian Empaths." I replied. "It is the only explanation I can think of that fits all the facts I have managed to garner from the questions of the last few days. But, it still doesn't answer my question as to why you are asking me these questions rather than someone who knows more..." I was interrupted then, by a gentle laugh and a smile.

"Bravo, you are as intelligent and clever as I have heard. And you are entirely correct. There are others who are more specialized in parts of this knowledge, however you are the only Empath level Guide who is remotely qualified. I have it on good authority that you are the one best suited to be here speaking on this now. You do believe in the equal Rating of Guides and Sentinels in order to make good Matches. You do understand the role of sex in intensifying Bonds. You are protective of the Rights of the Guides, and while you are gentle in your statements, you are adamant about protecting other Guides, and telling the truth. You do speak out, but in such a way as not to antagonize more than absolutely necessary. Those are important characteristics we want for anyone working in this Project. It is very important that as few people as possible know about the Project. I could go on for a while listing the qualifications that suit you particularly to work with us on this, but suffice  
to say after careful consideration, you are it, you are our number one choice. You possess enough knowledge on the subject of Bond formation we hope you will be able to aid us in forming the strongest, most durable Bonds with the Andoorians we have obtained. Yet, you are not rigid in your thinking, and we need someone who can think outside the box and come up with viable alternative solutions. Because we anticipate not every thing will go perfectly, that would be far too much good luck to count on. And since every one of the Andoorians is powerful...it is best to be prepared for as many eventualities as we can." He grinned this time. He was enjoying this, the challenge, the excitement. He was clearly in his element.

I shuddered. This was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. My Owner was going to go ballistic. I was never going to be allowed out of the Harem again. Fuck. The ADC continued his explanation.

"We have, through the efforts of one of our Officers, traded genetic material from our Guardians for fifty warrior trained Andoorian Empaths. It is important enough to the General Command that this operation succeed, that your Owner has been generously compensated for your Ownership, and you now belong to us, to the Command. We are now in possession of your pedigree papers and you are deeded to the Command. That was also a prime reason we sought you out. The inequality of your Bond to your former Sentinel meant it was easily severed. She experienced no pain, no physical complications, and with AGC Ellison near you, you did not even feel the separation when it occurred." The man's face was triumphant. He'd enjoyed the challenge of separating me from my Owner without my knowledge. I had to admit I was impressed. And anxious. I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm.

"You are far more clever and tenacious than I anticipated, Empath Blair. Those are characteristics we need. I also happen to agree with your earlier point, that Empaths of your Ranking are wasted on standard Sentinels. Your Owner was able to see the wisdom of that argument for a fee. She didn't deserve you." The Alpha Dark Commander growled, his disgust plain. "Standard Sentinels have an inability to comprehend the true nature of the Sacred Bond. Guardian and Empath Bonds are not transitory, they are Lifebonds. They should not be routinely broken at the whim of a bored aristocrat seeking a pretty diversion. Society has allowed what should be a cherished benefit, to become a toy, a plaything in the hands of uneducated, self-centered, wealthy Sentinels. Having a Guide has been perverted into a status symbol. There have been an increasing number of Mundanes who purchase Basic Guides and use them, pretending they are Sentinels. It is an outrage that our governments haven't stopped the practice." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room, almost a collective growl.

I blinked, my mind spinning, feeling as if I had been doused in ice water. The Bond with Lady Jana had been broken, and I had not felt the tiniest ripple of it happening. How was that possible? Unless the nightmare of last night had somehow been triggered by it. The arm of the huge Guardian, James Ellison, who was standing behind me, slid around my waist as I felt my knees sag, turning to water, incapable of supporting me. No wonder I was lusting after the Officer. The big man lifted me, my feet dangling high off the ground, away from the podium, effortlessly. My long robes hid my bare feet.

The unusual familiarity the man, Officer Ellison, had offered me was now explained. It had puzzled me more than a little, but I had been distracted by the excitement of being here in the Command Central. Along with my wholly uncharacteristic behavior of allowing him to do it. If I hadn't been so worked up about the chance to do this seminar I'd have spent more time worrying about the action and my reaction to it, noticed it sooner.

Normally, the contact offered to a Guide by a non-Owner was limited to the minimum necessary for the Guide to maintain functioning. Last night I had been shocked, but grateful, to feel the big body of my temporary Sentinel slide in next to mine when I woke, shaking despite my warm sleeping robes. I vaguely recalled I'd had some sort of restless nightmare, now I knew the severing of the Bond with Lady Jana had likely been the cause. Hearing comforting words and feeling protected, I'd drifted off to sleep again. I woke to the embrace of the sleeping giant, my own touseled head laying in the hollow between one huge shoulder and a very muscular chest, my bare toes brushing the Guardian's ankles. I'd been wonderfully warm and content.

Now, I had a very different future waiting for me.

ne'ichan

* * *

End Empaths by neichan: faestion1@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
